


Ten Years

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are celebrating the anniversary of their first wedding. Set in my Through Time and Space-Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 411 - Anniversary, at slashthedrabble.

“Happy Anniversary, Mr. Harkness-Jones!” Jack leant towards his husband for a kiss. “Can you believe it’s been exactly ten earth years since our first wedding?”

“Time certainly flies when you’re having fun!” Ianto replied with a smile. “Feels like it was just a few months ago.”

“No, that was our second wedding.”

“So, do you intend to celebrate the anniversary of every wedding we have?”

“Oooh, that’s an idea! If we’re careful about when we have our weddings, we could arrange things so every day of the old earth calendar is the anniversary of one of them.”

“Wouldn’t that make anniversaries a bit run of the mill?”

Jack’s face fell. “I suppose it would; I hadn’t thought of that. Ianto, I don’t want our anniversaries to be everyday things! They should be special!” Jack looked mournfully at his husband.

“How about if we restrict our weddings to the two dates we’ve already used? That way it won’t matter if we can’t remember exactly which anniversary of which wedding we’re celebrating, we can make those two days extra-special by celebrating a whole bunch of anniversaries at the same time. And we’d only have to come up with two anniversary gifts a year, which is much more sensible than anything up to three hundred and sixty five.”

“I should’ve known you’d come up with the perfect solution! You’re a genius, Ianto Harkness-Jones! I should tell you that more often.”

“You probably should, but I’ll let you off,” Ianto smirked, winking cheekily.

“Speaking of gifts, I got something for you.” Jack offered Ianto a white box tied with a blue ribbon, blue being the colour for romance on this planet.

Accepting the gift, Ianto opened it; inside, nestled in the alien equivalent of tissue paper, were two-dozen small cakes.

“They’re the traditional gift here to express your love for another being,” Jack explained.

“Interesting shape.” The cakes had five irregular lobes sticking out around the sides, and a lump in the middle; they looked as though great care had been taken in making then all alike.

“Ah, about that; I got them custom-made, but I made the mistake of asking the baker to make them heart-shaped. I thought he looked at me a bit of a funny, but I expect he gets asked for all kinds of things. Just a guess, but that’s probably how the Dendrigulan heart is shaped.

Ianto laughed. “The love-heart must be an earth thing. Ah well, it’s the thought that counts. Their odd shape shouldn’t affect their flavour.” Selecting a cake, he bit into it. Sweet yet spicy, the inside was filled with a thick paste that tasted similar to really good dark chocolate, with that hint of bitterness to take the edge off the sweetness. “Oh, that’s really good! You should try one.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jack took a cake, biting into it and moaning with pleasure.

“You know what would go perfectly with these? Coffee!”

Jack nodded. There couldn’t be a better celebratory feast.

The End


End file.
